Dance Forever
by xxLightCatcherxx
Summary: Jasper moves from Texas to Forks. Alice dances. She's been looking for a ballet partner for some while now. Alice is delighted when she finds out Jasper does ballet too and she is asked to go to a Ballet camp with him. Will love blossom? ALL HUMAN! REVEIW
1. Jasper is coming to forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, stephanie meyer does. Lucky her!!**

* * *

Alice P.O.V

"Bella, come on, we're going to be late." Bella swan was my best friend. Well, her and Rosalie Hale. Rosalie was waiting with me at the bottom of the stairs at my grand house. They had both slept round last night and now it was monday so we had to go to school.

"Bella, hurry up. Otherwise we will go without you." Rosalie screamed up the stairs. Rosalie was beauitful. She had blond hair that was wavy down her back and she had killer legs and curves. Bella was also pretty with her chesnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was pale and soft as satin. But we all had pale, soft skin. I was so different from them both. I was very short and had black, short, spikey hair. I had hazel eyes and small features. Rosalie was a bit slef-centered most of the time and a bit shallow but she was a great friend once you knew her. Bella was shy and clever and she was very thoughtful. I'm... hyper. Always bouncing and dancing around. I am deffinately hyper and always happy.

"Ok, OK. I'm coming. Chillax." Bella bounded down the stairs, only to trip at the bottom and land flat on her face. She quickly got up and brushed herself off as she glared at us. We were laughing so much.

"Enough of the threatics." Bella scolded. That only made us laugh more.

"What... took...you...so...long?" Rosalie asked between giggles. Bella sighed and walked past us, out the door and waited by my porche.

"If you must know... I was talking to Edward on the phone. He aws telling me what to where for our date. And i had to pack everything." Bella said looking away form us. How childish.

By now Rosalie and I had stopped laughing but we still had a big grin on our faces.

"Ok," I replied. Edward Cullen and bella were going out. They had been for a 6 months now. As were Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. As you had proberly gathered, Edward and Emmett were brothers.

We all got in the porche. Bella was in the back, Rosalie was in the passenger seat and i was driving. We packed in the student packing lot and got out the car to be greeted by Edward and Emmett.

Edward hugged Bella and kissed her on the cheek while Emmett and Rosalie went into a full make out session.

"Hey, Alice." Edward greeted me.

"Hey, Edward." I greeted him back. I gave him a hug. Edward, Emmett and I were really close, they was like brothers to me.

"Hey, Emmett." I said once he had finished saying to hello to Rosalie.

"Hey, pixie." Emmett always had nicknales for me. lately it was pixie.

School passed in a blur and soon enough it was lunch. We all sat at our usually table. Pizza, an apple and a soda was on the menu today for me. I didn't really eat alot, mainly that was because my small stumach couldn't hold that much food. We talked about random things. Like how our day has been and such. Then Rosalie coughed to get our attention before begining to speak.

"Umm... My cousin is coming to live in forks with me and my family. His parents died last on saturday, so, i want him to feel welcome. Could you do that?" She asked us. We all muttered our 'yeah's' and 'of course's' But Rosalie wasn't finished. "His name is Jasper Whitlock, he has just turned 18 and he's coming from Texas." We all nodded, but Rosalie took a deep breath and told us one last piece of information about Jasper. "He dances. Modern, Tap and... Ballet."

Emmetts booming laughter filled the canteen. We all looked at him with muderous glares. How could he be so in considerate. His parents just died. I shook my head at him and he stopped laughing at once.

I was gald he did ballet. I do Ballet as well and i have been looking for a partner for a while but no one seemed suitible. Maybe Jasper would be suitible.

* * *

**Please review. I would really enjoy that. **

**Maddie xxxxxxxxx (aka xxCullenxBabexx)**


	2. Rosalie and Jasper chat

**Discalimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

Alice POV

Okay, so Jasper dances. That's... cool. No, really that is cool. I guess I never expected him to dance. But he would be going to our school in two days, and i could meet him. See if he is good enough to be my dance partner.

Jasper POV

Rosalie had promised she wouldn't tell anyone about me dancing, but as i arrived off the plane Rosalie had a guilty expression on her face. I really didn't think that she would tell anyone, I guess i should of known better than to just her with something like that. We hugged and said hello to eachother before we got into the car. We were on our way to drizzle Forks. It was a quiet ride home and as soon as we arrived i went to my new bedroom and stared at the four plain walls.

They had left me alone to unpack and i was tired so i was going to bed early. just then Rosalie stepped through the door and pushed it close behind her.

"Hey," She greeted me. Then i turned to face her.

"Hey, did you want something?" I was a little restless, i hadn't been here in years. She looked everywhere except at me then finally met my eyes.

"Err...yeah. I wanted to tell you something. Your gonna be a little angry with me" She seemed hesitent and i knew what she was going to say.

"You told people my secret." I told her. She looked surprised at first but then nodded glumly. "Why? Why did you tell people and who did you tell?" I asked her sharply. I didn't need any stupid remarks about my hobbies at this school.

"Only my closet friends and my boyfriend." She said desperatly taking a step forward.

This didn't seem so bad. Her closet friends and her boyfriend. I could live with that. I sighed and asked a question that i had been meaning to ask her for a while.

"Is there anyone i could take to Ballet camp with me?" I asked her nervously. She smilled the hugest smile i had seen her wear before repling...

"Oh, yes."

* * *

**Please review.**

**Maddie xxxxxxx**


	3. Im Jasper Whitlock

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

_Last time:(shortened version)  
"Is there anyone i could take to Ballet camp with me?"  
She smilled the hugest smile,  
"Oh, yes"_

_

* * *

_

**Jasper POV**

"Her names Alice and she dances really well. She's one of my bestest friends and you should take her. She's been looking for a dance partner for a while now. Here," She thrust a peice of papper into my hands. It had an adress on it. "Go to her house and ask her to go with you." She said this all way to fast. i just about caught all of it.

"Rosalie, i won't go tonight but i will go tomorrow if it makes you feel better." Actually i wanted to go. I wanted to see what this Alice person is like. Maybe she's not as good as Rosalie makes out. I didn't have school tomorrow so i had all day to think about what i was going to say to Alice. And also all day to worry about it.

Rosalie was standing in the doorway now. "Thanks, Jasper. Oh, I won't say a thing to Alice. She's all yours." She turned and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I groaned and fell back onto my bed. What had she gotten me into?

**Alice POV**

It was the next day after Rosalie had told us about her cousin and she was grinning like an idiot all day. But she wouldn't tell me what was up so i had to just ignore her. The day passed like any other day. Lessons, lunch, lessons, go home. A normal day. Why was Rosalie acting so weird?

**Jasper POV**

I can't believe Rosalie made me do this. Why can't i just meet Alice at school, like normal people? I drove up to Alice's house. It was huge! Okay, I could do this. Just let your southen accent seep through.

**Alice POV**

I heard a knock at the door and went to open it. I was just watching tv and my parents were out at a dinner party so i was home alone. I opened the door and my eyes widened in disbelief. He was so hot! I gave him a once over staring at the feet. He had the most lovely hair. Curly and honey blond. His eyes were a brilliant blue and they were the depth of the ocean.

"Hello, can i help you?"I asked in a distant voice.

"Yes, i am looking for an Alice Brandon." He had the most wonderful southen accent.

"I'm Alice." I put my hand in front of me so he could shake it. He took it lightly and shook my hand while looking at me in awe.

"Ah, may i come in?" He asked. I looked at him disaprovingly. He had not even told me his name.

"I do not even know your name and you are asking to come in my house." I pointed out. He looked ashamed at himself but quickly covered it by a dazzling smile. I couldn't help smilling back.

"Sorry, Jasper Whitlock." he introduced himself. So this was Rosalie's cousin from Texas. He seemed very nice.

"Of, course. Come in." I turned and walked away and he followed me but not before closing the door behind him.

I walked into the kitchen and got myself an apple. I offered him on but he refused. We both sat at the beakfast bar.

"You must be Rosalie's cousin." I started off.

"Yes," he nodded and looked at the table.

"Tell me about yourself Jasper." I was geniunly was curious. Maybe this will aslo give me a hint at why he was a my house.

"Well... I come from Texas, I am 18 and my parents just died." He looked a bit sad when he spoke of his parents. _Of course, you idiot. Wouldn't you be sad if your parents just died?_ A voice in the back of my head thought. I mentally kicked myself. How could I be so thoughtless? But, he carried on. "As you know from _Rosalie,_" he said the name with a bitter edge to it. "I dance."


	4. Dance with me, Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. *Sob***

* * *

Alice POV

"Yes, I do know. You shouldn't be ashamed of what you do. I think it's great that you dance." I told him. He smiled fondly at me.

"Tell me about yourself, now." he said to me.

"Well... I am sorry about your parents. I am 17 and I have lived in Forks all my life. I have both of my parents and i am an only child and i have a snake that eats humans." he looked alarmed for a moment before regaining composure. "Only joking, I can't believe you fell for that." he chuckled but let me carry on. "I love to dance. mainly ballet, but i am not very good." I looked at my hands, waiting for him to say something.

"Thats not what i heard. I heard that you are great. The best dancer in the town." He smiled at me. "Maybe you could show me something." I smiled up at him. I hopped off my stool and went over to him and grabed his large hand. I pulled him down the hallway into my own dance studio. His expression, which was confused at first turned to amazement. "WOW, this is great. I should of known you had a dance studio in a house this big." He laughed out loud. His laugh was amazing.

"I know. I come here to think as well as dance." I looked into the mirror and with out turning, I looked into his eyes. "Why did you come here?"

"There is a camp. A ballet camp. I really want to go. There is a scholarship for the best pair." He told me.

"Wait, you said a _pair._" I pointed out.

"Yes, I need a partner. I was told you are the best." He paused. "Please, will you dance with me at the camp." I grinned my biggest grin. I turned away from the mirrors and flung myself at him. I throw his arms around his neck and he returned my embrace.

"Thank you, so much!" I said.

"Your welcome" he replied. "Do you think we should have a go at dancing now to see if we are right for eachother?" He asked. I let go of him and walked over to my sterio and put in my faveourite dance piece. I pressed play and walked back over to him. He held my close and we danced. We were perfect together, moving in perfect harmony. Without any trubble we did complicated spins and jumps. When the music ended he pulled back from me and smiled down at me. "I think we will be perfect together. Now, i must be going, I don't want to intude for to long." He bowed his head at me and retreated to the door. "May I be shone the way out?" He asked. I smiled,

"Of course." I led him to the front door and he turned back to face me.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Alice. I look forward to dancing with you." He bowed his head again in my direction. Like a good southen gentelman.

"Likewise." I replied breathless, at his beauty. When he was out of sight i stared after him and wispered his name. "Jasper, Jasper Whitlock." I smiled and turned back into the house smiling like an idiot.

I liked Jasper Whitlock, I liked him a lot.


	5. Jaspers first day

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight, stephanie meyer does!!**

**sorry i havn't updated in ages!! writters block!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

Jasper POV

I lay on my bed thinking about what i had done tonight, when Rosalie suddenly burst into my room. I should really get her to knock, i could of been doing something for all she knew. I smilled to myself thinking of the possibilities.

"So... did you ask her?" she asked me excitedly. I sat up and moved over so she could sit on the end of the bed.

"Yes." I was soo glad i did ask her, she really was a great dancer. But also, she was beautiful. A little pixy. My little pixy. "Is she single?" I asked without even thinking about it. Rosalies mouth dropped.

"Oh my god. You like Alice? Aww, my little Jasper has fallen in love!" Rosalie grabbed my cheeks and wiggled them like a grandmother would. I smiled sheepishly.

"Shut up, Rosalie. I really like her and i don't want you to mess it up." i thought about how Alice looked tonight. She was wonderful. She was really small. All her features were small as well but never out of proportion. Her hair was jet black and pointing in every direction. Her eyes... Her eyes were a gorgeous hazel green. "I'm going to ask her out tomorrow." I stated.

"Of course you should." Rosalie gushed. I could see the light in her eyes. Rosalie was really happy for me, and, of course, she would take the oppotuinity to go shopping saying it was for Alice. For out date. I just had to ask her first.

Alice POV

It was the next morning after jasper had asked me to dance with him. Already the day seemed brighter. That was due to the fact that Jasper would be in school today. I squealed with excitment and ran over to my bedroom size closet to pick out the perfect outfit. I chose... My skinny jeans with dimonds on the bum; a white, fitted blouse and my favourite blue jacket. Also, to top it off, I put on my 5" black heals and my favourite blue neckless. I hope he noticed me today, I thought about what he would say to me when i saw him. Maybe he would ask me out. Then i remembered how gorgeous he looked at the door of my house and felt a wave of despair channel through me, he would never like me like that, but i still hoped.

I hopped into my yellow porche to hyper to eat breakfast or watch tv. I turned the key in the ignition, smilling to myself as i heard the purr of the engine. I arrived in school fairly early but most of the students were already here. Bella, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett were waiting for me under the shelter by the canteen. then I saw him... standing behind them all. Jasper stood smiling at me.

"Hey, Guys!" i smiled enthusiasticly as i greeted them. "hello, jasper." i greeted him separately.

"Hello, Alice." Jasper replied. I thought i saw a spark of something in jasper's eye. It looked like... love, but i think my mind was playing tricks on me- no way could he love someone like me.

"Ok, you have to tell me whats going on. why are you, Rosalie and jasper grinning like idiots?" bella asked me frustated.

"I guess you can know now." I said slowly. I saw a sly smile flash across Rosalies face. so, she knew... "Me and Jasper are dancing together." I declared proudly.

"What?" was Bellas genius brilliant response. "You've only just met! Today!" She gushed.

"He came to my house last night to ask me. I know, i was a suprised as you are!" I replied.

Bellas face was a mask of shock. As was Edward's and Emmett's. Rosalie's just smirked at me and from then I knew she had sent Jasper to my house, but i wasnt angry at her, i was so happy.

"C'mon Jazz. We need to get to class." I pushed past every one and took Jasper's warm hand. I towed him to class and placed him in the seat next to me. I smiled as Emmett, Rosalie and Bella came in. This was the only class i didnt have with Edward.

"Wait one sec," i told Jasper, he looked confused but didn't ask me what i was doing. As i passed him i patted his shoulder. I walked up to the teachers desk just as he arrived. "Mr Narth, we have a new student with us today. Jasper Whitlock. I have placed him beside myself and i will be his guide throughout the day. Is this okay?" Mr Narth nodded and muttered a thank you. I skipped back to my seat and smiled at Jasper. "I will be your guide today." I told him, and his smile just got bigger and better.

I showed him around and showed him to each class (he had all his classes with me: fate!!) and soon it was lunch.

Our last class was history and we didn't have this class with anyone else, so we arrived later than everyone else. We took our seat together, as i looked up at Jasper he was smiling down at me and i couldn't help smile back. "We should go get lunch." I said to him, standing up. Everyone snickered and muffled their laughs as Jasper immdiatley got up, looking a little to eager. Some would say he was eager to spend time with me, i thought he was eager to eat.

* * *

** i will keep writting when i get some more reviews! i havn't been updateing mainly coz of school but i will write some more soon!**

**maddie(xxCullenxBabexx)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**p.s plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. I'm following my dream, like you told me

**Sorry it took ages and ages to update but i have been writing another story on fictionpress called Talent Life. (i would really appreciate it if you read and reviewed that as well, i have the same pen name on it by the way.) Thanks,  
Maddie  
xxxx**

**Discalaimer: I do not own Twilight and i do not own the california ballet school in san diego!**

We stood in the que waiting to pay for our food when Jasper spoke for the first time since we walked into the que.

"Umm... Alice, can i ask you something?" He wispered. I blinked at little surprised at his tone.

"Umm... Okay." I smiled at him, encouraging him to say something. He took a deep breath.

"Alice, would you like to go out sometime with me." He winced slightly prepared for the rejection i wasn't going to give. Instead I beamed at him.

"I would love to Jasper."

His eyes widened with genuine shock, i laughed lightly and took his hand. He seemed a bit hesitant to hold mine back and i was just starting to question whether i was going to fast but then his hand wound round mine and he smiled down on me.

We walked back to where we were sitting. Just as i sat down, Rosalie spoke. "We have to go shopping if your going to go out with my cousin." She said enthusiasticly. I raised my eyebrows at Jasper. How did she know? Jasper squeezed my hand gently and smiled at me. "Rosalie has a gift for getting things out of you." He told me. As if i didn't know that already! Once Rosalie had tricked me into saying who i liked in 4th grade. Even though it was only a little crush.

I turned back to Jasper. "Oh, I know..." This time it was his turn to raise his eyebrows but i just shook my head, not wanting to go into that right now.

"Your going out with jasper?" Bella asked intrigued. I nodded.

"You go my little sis, even through you aren't actually my sis..." Emmett trailed off as everyone laughed.

The rest of the day i couldn't concentrate. I was going out with Jasper Whitlock! I was going out with Jasper whitlock! I could burt with joy.

At the end of my last period i bounced over to my car. Emmett was going over to Rosalie's and Jasper's, Edward was going over Bella's so i would be driving alone. My parent's were going to be home, they were comming back from a photoshoot in Italy about two days ago but i kept missing them because they came home late from dinners and that and went out early to work. My moms a model and my dad's a photogropher. Anyway, so at least i wouldn't be home alone, sometimes i get really lonely in that big house.

Then Jasper walked over to me just as i was about to get in. His smile was infectious and i couldn't help but smile back. "Nice car." He pointed out.

"Thanks."

"Oh, are you doing anything tonight? It's just that date we were talking about I thought maybe we could go to dinner tonight." He rushed it, looking nervous.

"okay, tonights fine." I smiled.

"Cool, i'll pick you up at 7:00." He touched my arm just as he turned around to leave and i thought i was going to faint. As i drove to my house, i suddenly realised something. I hadn't stoped smiling all day, I was just so happy.

I pulled up onto the driveway, and rushed inside eager to see my parents who i haven't seen in about a month. I droped my bag in the hallway and ran into the kitchen where my parents, called Steve and Anna Brandon, stood. I rushed up to my dad and was taken up in his strong hands. "Aww, daddy i've missed you." I said into his shoulder.

"I've missed you to sweartheart." He mumbled. I jumped down and ran to my mother. "I missed you mom." I told her hugging her tightly.

"I missed you to, baby." She said, hugging me back. As I pulled back i could see they both had concerned expressions, I thought it was a work thing so i ignored it and went to ask a very important question.

"Can i go on a date tonight?" I asked hesitantly.

"With who?" My dad asked, always being the protective father.

"Jasper Whitlock." I told them. My mother pursed her lips. "Please!" I begged them.

My mother sighed. "Okay."

I squealed with happiness. "But..." My father began. My squeal was cut short and my smile faltered. "Is Jasper Rosalie's cousin?" He asked.

"Yes." I said immediately. "Wait, how did you know Jasper was Rosalie's cousin?" I asked, confused.

"Mrs Hale called." my mother stated.

"Oh." I responded, guarded. Why would Rosalie's mom call just to tell my mom that Jasper was in town?

"She was enquiring about whether I would like to do the application or if it was okay that she did it."

"What application?" Then it hit me. Of course, the application for the ballet camp! "Oh."

"Why didn't you tell us?" She demanded softly.

"I was going to." I mumbled. "Well, can i go?" I asked louder.

"It's all the way in San Diego, California." My mother almost shouted.

"Look, you always said, follow your dreams. I'm following my dreams, mom!" I said taking a step towards her. "Please, you have to let me go." I sighed.

"Okay, your father and i will think about it while your out. Now go get ready. " She said. I forgot my father was even there, to be honest. I nodded solemly. As I started to climb up the stairs, i stoped to listen to my mom and dad who were still in the kitchen.

"She need's this, Anna. It's been her dream since she was a little girl. We can't take this oppotunity away from her." I heard my father say.

"I know, Steve, but what if something happen's to her. I can't loose another child." She sobbed. I heard my father comfort her , then i ran upstairs away from those memories i tried so had to forget.

I finished getting ready just as the bell rang, here we go. I jumped up put a smile on my face and went to get the door.

The date was really good, we went for a meal in a little italian resturant. We got to really know eachother but hard as i try, i couldn't stop thinking about that little baby that my mother spoke of earlier when i overheard her and my dad speaking or whether she would let me go to California.

***

"Thank you, I really enjoyed myself." I smiled at him.

"Your welcome." Jasper replied.

I stretched up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly. He blushed a light shade of red. I turned and put my keys in the front door lock and twisted. The door swung open to reveal my parents in the hallway, smiling. No hello.

"We have decided to let you go to California." My father told me. I gasped loudly and gave Jasper the biggest hug as he just stood there surprised that i had just hugged him like that. But his strong arms wound round my small waist.

"I'm glad you can go." He wispered in my ear.

"I'm glad to." I wispered back. I turned back to my parents. "Thank you." I told them sincerely.

* * *

**What's with the baby Alice and her mom mentioned? plz review!!!!!  
Thanks,  
Maddie  
xxxxxxxx**


	7. Coach

**hey, I couldn't wait to write this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!!!  
Maddie  
xxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I only own the characters at the ballet camp.**

**

* * *

**

APOV

I was all ready and packed. Today was the day i was going to the ballet summer programme in San Diego. I was really excited i had this oppotunity especially that I could share it with Jasper. Jazz and I had been going out for 2 months now and it was going really well, I actually loved him, with all my heart. I still remember our first kiss.

_Flashback  
Jasper and I were on our second date and he had taken me to a secluded cave on the beach at La Push. Jasper had made a picnic for us and the sun was setting over the still water. It was beautiful, but nothing compared to the love of my life sitting beside me. I caught Jasper looking at me so i smiled and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. I tucked my head under chin and sighed happily. I wanted to stay here forever and i never wanted to move._

_"I love you, Alice," Jasper said suddenly. I was shocked! Not that i didn't love him, because i did with all my heart. I was shocked that he loved me to. ME! But i didn't doubt him, there was a certainty about his words._

_"I love you, Jazz." I told him. Those 4 words sounded so right. So perfect. I sighed happily and closed my eyes._

_"Jazz?" Jasper asked. When i looked at his face, one eyebrow was raised._

_"You don't like it?" I pouted. I liked it, i thought it was nice._

_"No, Alice. I love it." Jazz beamed and i grinned at him. Then Jasper's face softened, he lifted my chin up with one hand. I twisted my body so i was facing him and his arm wound further round my waist, puling me to him. He bent his head closer and closer... Our lips touched, soft at first. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him as close as he could get. He let go of my chin and trailed his hand softly down my body, I shivered under his touch. We contiuned to kiss, passionately now as his hand moved down my leg. I should of been scared. Why was I letting myself get carried away? Why was i letting him? But i wasn't scared. I loved him. He pulled one of my legs over his so i was straddling him. We contiued for some time like this, i didn't want to stop but sometime we had to._

_"We should be heading back now." Jasper muttered against my lips._

_"Okay." I mumbled back. What a first kiss!  
End Flashback_

"Alice! Are you ready darlin'?" Jasper called upstairs. Jazz was driving us to the airport and then leaving his car there. I checked myself in the mirror and then called back down the Jasper.

"Jazz, can you give me a hand with my suitcase?" i called.

"Sure, Ali." I heard Jasper coming up the stairs before he appeared in my doorway. he picked up my suitcase and took it downstars for me where Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and my parents were waiting.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" I said hugging them.

"What?! We are coming with you!" Emmett said punching my arm lightly.

"What?! Really?" I exclaimed excited.

"Yep, we're staying in a beach house the Rose's dad owns in San Diego, it's right by the ballet school, so we can meet up and stuff." Bella told me. I squealed with excitment and started bouncing around. We got all our stuff in three cars and dove to the airport. Due to our flight being a night flight i was asleep most of the way resting on jazz who was asleep as well. Rose and Em was asleep behind us and Edward and Bella were talking quietly in front of us. When we arrived in San Diego it was 7:00am. We got our suitcases and went outside to get on the coaches. Em, Rose, Edward and Bella had to get a coach that went to the beach house while me and Jazz had to get California Ballet School coach.

We got our names ticked off by the person taking us to the ballet school. Jazz put our casses in the compartment at the bottom of the coach. i noticed there was quite a few casses there already. We walked hand in hand onto the coach. I pulled him to two empty seats near the middle. I settled back into the seat my hand still holding Jasper's tightly.

"Your shaking." He obsereved quietly.

"I'm a little nervous," I admitted quietly back to him. "Do you think i'm good enough?" I asked desperetly.

"Of course your good enough, Ali!" Jasper said before kissing me lightly on the lips. I nodded then settled back in my chair behind you.

"Hey, I'm karla!" A girl about my age, 17, popped up from the seat in front of me. She had blue eyes and dark, straight hair. She was taller than me, well who isn't?, about 5 foot 4. She was smiling at me warmly.

"Hey, I'm Alice. This is Jasper." i told Karla nodding towards jasper who nodded politely to her.

"Oh, this is Cameron." Karla said pulling up a light haired boy about Jasper's age.

"Hey, Cameron." I greeted him.

"Hey," he smiled at me. Cameron had brown eyes and his blond hair was straight and sweped to the side.

"Are you two tegether?" Karla asked eyeing Jasper and I's intertwined hands.

"Yeah. We have been together 2 months. What about you two?" I asked.

"Yeah, only 3 weeks." Cameron said to me. I noticed then that Jazz hadn't said anything. He saw me looking at him and then launched into a conversation with Cameron about something or other but i didn't bother listening, i was just glad that he had included himself in a conversation. Jasper was a very quiet person, sometimes it takes him a little while to talk to new people.

"Have you been here before?" I asked Karla.

She nodded. "Yeah, this is y 3rd year here. My mom and dad don't have the money to send me here for the whole semester, so i just come for a few weeks every year. At the end of the time you are here, there is a show. The winner gets a scholarship for the ballet school. That's why i come every year. To try out for the scholarship. With that I would be able to stay here full time, but i have never got it." She shrugged, then wispered, "Hey, do you want to know the load down on everyone here?"

I nodded enthusiasticly then she came around and sat on the arm of my chair.

"Okay, so at the very front, you have... the crap dancers. They think they're good but they are just not, they usually get sent home by the 4th day. Their names are Katy and Andy. Umm... right behind us you have the amazing dancers, who are really kind and gorgeous and well just amazing, and they don't brag. But they are serious dancers, watch out for them. They are really kind, but they would play dirty to get that scholarship. Their names are Saydie and Ben. Oh, and Saydie's twin sister belongs to the next group. By the way, there are a few couples like this and they are situated at the back of the coach. They are quite good dancer's but the girls are bitches and the boys follow the girl's leads, so be extra careful of them. Back there is Tom, Suzanne: together; Masie, Oliver: together; Freya, Callum: together and then finally Cole and Kiera, who, as you proberly guessed are together. But be very, very careful of Cole and Kiera, their names actually mean dark." Karla shivered, and my eyes widdened as I stared at the group sitting and laughing at the back of the coach.

I turned round in my seat to peer through the gap between the to chairs to see what Saydie and Ben look like. Saydie was beautiful, not as beautiful as Rosalie, but still beautiful. She had russet coloured skin and deep brown hair which was long and wavy. Ben had light brown hair and blue eyes and flawless skin he was good looking but nothing compared to my Jazz. Then I turned back to the evil group at the back and spotted the girl who must be Saydie's twin sister, she looked exactly the same apart from her hair. Her hair was long but it was dead straight. I turned back to Karla who was watching me look at everyone. "What's Saydie's sisters name?" I asked.

"Suzanne," karla replied flatly. Then Saydie appeared over my head, leaning against the back of my chair.

"Oh, I have to appologise in advance for my sister. She tends to make peoples life a misery." Saydie said to me and Karla. "I'm Saydie." She introduced herself and put a hand between us when i turned to look at her. I shook her hand with the hand that waasn't holding Jaspers.

"I'm Alice." I told her and she nodded warmly.

"Hey, Saydie." Karla Said.

"Hey, Karla." She replied.

Saydie looked over at me and Jasper's intertwined hands, just like Karla had done and smiled. "He's a bit shy?" Saydie asked.

"Yeah, he takes a little while to get used to new people, I just need to encourage him a little." I told her, looking over a Jasper who was now looking out of the window at the early morning sun outside.

"I know how it is. Ben's the same, you just need to give them a push in the right direction." Saydie said glancing over her shoulder and Ben. "Ben, this is Alice." Ben stood up and peered over the chair to where I was sitting.

"Nice to meet you, Alice." Ben said politely.

"Nice to meet you to," I said smiling.

I tapped Jasper on the shoulder. He turned to me and smiled his amazing smile. "Jasper, this is Saydie and Ben." I said happily.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper." Saydie said.

"Nice to meet you." Ben said quietly.

"Pleasure to meet you both," Jasper said, just so they could hear it.

"Okay, now could you all please get in your seats, we are ready to leave now." A little lady said from the front of the coach.

Karla hurried to her seat next to cameron again anad everyone sat down. Jasper pulled me next to him and he wrapped his arm round my waist. I could feel im shaking very slightly. I stretched up and kissed him on the lips, then i moved my lips to his ear. "Calm down Jazz, your shaking." I giggled. He smiled at me and i could feel his body relax against mine. I snuggled in closer to him and his arm tightened around my waist. He kissed my black, spikey hair just as we pulled out of the airport parking lot. We loooked at our intertwined hands and talked quietly to eachother for a whole hour.

I was really glad that we had made 4 other friends and i knew in time Jasper would warm to them. As Saydie said, he just needs a little push in the right direction.

* * *

**Ok, so that's the longest Chapter I have written. Go me! Of course I had to have a few horrible people in there, but i decided not to have saydie's twin, suzanne as the evil ring leader but Kiera and Cole. (Their names actually mean dark, i looked it up on the internet.) Not much descriptive writting in this but i wanted yo move it along a bit. hope you don't mind. Please review it instead of putting it on alerts and favourites. thnx!!!  
Maddie  
xxxxxx**


End file.
